Hatsuharu Sohma X Oc Chapter One
by CompositionManic
Summary: She is an Original Character, So... If you dont like that, then dont read the rest.   The story takes place as Haru-San is 19 years old, she's 17, And still in High school, And he needs a roomate,And she is low on cash,So she answers the add in the paper.


CHAPTER ONE.

* * *

><p>Riku Nagano is an average girl, With a bit of a... personality issue. It seemed. She was a normal girl... 16 years old. And she was in a predicament. She had spent almost all her money paying for her plane-ride to her residence in Japan. Or.. What would be her residence.. Eventually. So she had found an add in the paper that she was reading on a bench in central Japan. The add stated that there was empty space in an apartment, and someone needed a roomate. Grasping her chance, She called this person. His voice was average. Guaruntee his voice be to light, She would dub him creepy, and a child molester, And would hang up immediately. His voice too deep, She would judge him to manly, and hang the phone up as well. She was so nervous, She almost started crying before he picked up the phone. She had no idea what she was doing... She would probably just hang up right when he answered. Though when he answered, It was just a brief; "Hello?" Almost stern-like. As she could feel her tears well up, She could only manage to say, In a rather explosive manner, "I'M HERE ABOUT THE ADD IN THE PAPER!" There was a pause. Then he says... "Uhh... Okay. The rent is 150 a month. And... Um. I should probably meet you first, Miss?" He says. Now he was much more polite. Like a gentleman. "That is fine! We'll just meet at a... A... McDonalds? Or something?" She asks. Good. He might be normal. She thought, Since he wanted to meet in a normal, Populated area. With light. And other humans.<p>

Whew. "Is the 4th good for you? At the Mcdonalds on Tokinawa?" He asked. She nodded,As if he could hear. "Yes! Its just perfect!" She said. His voice hadnt changed the whole time. Though polite, It was almost unchanging. As the 3 days passed, It was finally the 4th. They had planned to meet at noon, And so there she was. standing there at the counter. Waiting. There were a few people there. None of them fitting the voice though. An elderly couple enjoying their artery clogging meals, There was a few girls in the back, giggling, pointing at someone... Ahh. The boy with the weird hair. He was different... Goth, Maybe emo. Hs hair was white on the top, but the roots, and the bottom were black. He was interesting looking. He looked like someone she didnt want to mess with. Shouldent he be in school right now? He was in a uniform. Though it was unbuttoned a little, to showcase his clunky necklaces. They were.. Interesting as well. He was just sitting there, in the first booth, the most visible one. He was just sitting there. Probably skipping school. Eventually, Riku got a little frusterated. 20 minutes after the original time they picked, And he still wasnt there. almost everyone else left. Except the boy. She bit her lip. Then, after another ten minutes of contemplation, And still he didnt show up, She decided to call him. When he answered, He also sounded kind of annoyed. "Are you still going to meet me at McDonalds still?" She asked. Doing her best not to sound aggrivated. "Yes, Your half an hour late." He informs her. She looked around again. No one. "Your the one who hasnt shown up yet. Are you sure your at the right mcDonalds?" She asks him. "Yes, Quite sure. Are you?" She decides to toggle with the sound on her phone, It must be on really loud, Because she can hear an echo. Afterwards, as they talk. She can still hear it. She holds the phone away from her ear. But she can still hear the echo, louder than the phone. It was from this building. She looked to the boy with the interesting fasion sense, Skipping school. He had a phone to his ear and was talking. She paused. Then waited for him to stop talking. then, she hung up. She could see him lower the phone from his ear. Pause, Then shrug angrily. Then put the phone in his pocket. Thats when she moved to his table.

"Are you- Are you the guy who needs a roomate?" He narrows his eyes, Then nods. THIS. Was the guy who needed the roomate? THIS GUY? He was only a little older than her! She made a puzzled look, Looked to his necklaces, Then back to his eyes. "I- I pictured you differently." He nodded again, then told her the same thing. "Please dont be detoured by my appearance. My hair color is natural." He informed her. She tilted her head. "Is not! I see the black." "Im not kidding you, Its really actually natural." He repeated. But she still wasnt swayed. "Prove it. Show me a photo from when you were a little kid." she said. He kind of smirked. But didnt say anything. "You know, I could just... Nevermind." He said. She didnt believe him. "I dont think I'm the kind of person you want living with you..." She stated. He untensed his fingers on the table to a slow tap, 1... 2... 3. ...4,... 1... 2 ...3... 4. "And why'd that?" He asked. "Im, Im not really a partier...I mean- Im trying to get enrolled in school... I have enough saved up, I just need to enroll next quarter. See, I think your looking for... One of the 'bros.' Ya know? Someone you can drink a beer with, and watch violent american sports with..." She stammered. He smirked, Not in a threatening way, But in a happy way, A gentlemenly way. Had this really been the male on the phone with that mesmerizing voice? Really? This rugged looking, Peirced, Delinquent? He looked at least 18. "Oh, Neither am I. I dont party... I dont really like sports... and, I dont usually drink." He said. Riku raised her eyebrows, then leaned onto the table more. "Really?" She asked skeptically. He nodded. "Can I see the... Apartment?" She asked after a long pause. He had a certain friendly sparkle in his eye, that just said 'Im safe.' And she knew to trust him. Later, After he walked to her to his apartment, Which was close to the mcDonalds, He invited her in. She hesitantly entered the thresh-hold. Ready to run at any moment, In case he was a psycho murderer who lured in his prey using adds on the newspapers. He held the door for her and everything. He showed her the kitchen, The living room, Both the bedrooms, The bathroom, Everything. He was so open. The rent was very low. She looked at him, And said "If you'll have me, I will live her with you. I'll pay rent monthly? 150, Right? I can do that... I just got a job at the petshelter. It will pay enough." She stated. He smiled and said. "Great. Then its an agreement. Do you want me to come with you to get your things?" She looked back sheepishly. Without saying anything. "Miss?" He asked. she bit her lip, then responded..."I dont have any things." He looked surprised, Then as soon as he showed the face, He dropped it, Back to his usual calm face, With his calm grey,brown, Eyes. "OH." She exclaimed. "I dont know your name!" She said. He leaned against a counter in the kitchen. "Hatsuharu Sohma." Then she looked at him and smiled, "Riku Nagano."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p> 


End file.
